1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to asphalt compositions and relates more particularly to asphalt compositions having improved ductility characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a measure of the ductility of asphalt binding agents or cements in service, the decrease in ductility upon oxidation is the most important product specification and the most difficult one to meet. In the past, one of the approaches to improving asphalt in this respect was to add antioxidants. The other was to utilize high naphthenic crudes for such purpose. Neither approach has proven entirely satisfactory.